


Golden Glitter

by Rayvee



Series: Golden Memories [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, I'll ad more tags as they're relevant, I'm tired, Oneshot collection, and they're kinda everywhere, for characters and whatnot, hence the name Glitter, idk - Freeform, so it's all over the place, they're Small, they're random, they're scattered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvee/pseuds/Rayvee
Summary: This...is a oneshot collection for all the little things that pop up in my brain for the characters and world of myGolden Memoriesseries.The oneshots will be scattered, random, all over the place, and pop up where and when you least expect them to, likerealglitter!Don't expect any real cohesion. Some may be canon to the main stories, some maybe noncanon explorations of the characters, and some may be just some random-ass AUs. I'll probably mention which is which in the chapter summary or author's notes.
Relationships: Fredbear/Spring Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's), Fredbear/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's), Golden Freddy/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: Golden Memories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977913
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	1. There is a RABBIT. On the ROOF.

If someone happened to drive past Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza that night, they would be greeted with a very strange sight: three figures standing on the tarmac of the parking lot. One was a short, scruffy Japanese-Caucasian man in his early forties, with short black hair, a round face, and green eyes. The other two were both animatronics- a large, brown-furred bear with deep blue eyes, wearing a black top hat and bow tie, and a tall, sleek golden rabbit, wearing a shiny purple scarf, with green eyes a shade that no human would naturally match.

They were staring up at the roof- or rather, the character  _ on  _ the roof. The lavender bunny was bulkier than the long-eared robot on the ground, with bright red eyes and a bow tie to match. How Bonnie had gotten up  _ onto  _ the roof was with a ladder he’d pulled up after him, and was now sitting next to him perfectly innocently. 

Both Sam and Springtrap were clearly worried, although for different reasons. Sam because he was worried that either the bunny would fall off or the roof would cave in, and Springtrap for the item clutched in Bonnie’s right hand.  
Freddy was just irritated.

“Give it back, Bonnie!” the purple rabbit grinned at how high Springtrap’s voice had gone- it had jumped up at least three octaves from his normal voice. He wasn’t sure why the golden rabbit cared so much, honestly. It wasn’t like he ever  _ used  _ it for anything- he just left it on a shelf in the Quiet Space’s storeroom. He peered over the edge of the roof, still grinning.

“Come and get it yourself!” he called back, amused. It was the first time Bonnie had actually gotten a rise out of the usually calm older rabbit, and he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

Sam was making a phone call, so Bonnie figured he probably had another five to ten minutes before someone came out to get him. Plenty of time to mess with them.  
He opted for dangling the object over the parking lot, which actually sent Springtrap into a legitimate panic.  
"Bonnie, please! Just- come down and give it back." There was a note of pleading in his voice, now. It had jumped another couple of octaves. Bonnie wasn't even sure how that was possible, honestly. Especially with how high Spring's voice was normally.

"Bring it down, Bonnie. That's enough." That was Freddy, watching the scene with his arms crossed and a look of irritation on his face. If Bonnie had a tongue, he would've poked it out at him. As it was, he just gave a cheeky grin and laid down on his stomach, still dangling the thing over the edge

"Oh come on, Springy, it's not like you  _ use _ it for anything. Why do you even keep it around, anyway? There's no point. Maybe I should just drop it." Of course, there was no way he'd actually do that. He was a troublemaker, yes, but he did have  _ some _ sense of decency. Springtrap knew that, too. But in the heat of the moment, he seemed to have forgotten.  
"Bonnie, if you damage that, I'll- I'll-"  
"You'll do what?" Bonnie teased, waving the item in question around.  
" _ I'll smash your **fucking** guitar into tiny little pieces _ ."

Bonnie almost dropped Springtrap's precious object for multiple reasons. His head was spinning.

    1. Springtrap wasn't one to make idle threats.
    2. There was an enormous amount of pure _venom_ injected into those words.
    3. Springtrap, the gentle giant, the stable animatronic, the quiet rabbit, _actually full-on swearing._
    4. The fact that Springtrap's normally bright green eyes now held flecks of purple.
    5. He'd suddenly acquired a _British accent,_ which was a startling reminder that
    6. _Oh yeah, this is the animatronic who was possessed by a serial killer._



Bonnie slowly pulled his arm back, suddenly  _ very _ aware that he'd crossed some invisible line. He carried the ladder over to the other side of the building and climbed down, cheeks burning. He wasn't sure what made the object so special- it was certainly beautiful, but it wasn't, like, made of solid gold or anything (And even if it was, Bonnie doubted Springtrap would care. They didn't exactly get  _ paid  _ to perform (legally, they were property, and getting a bank account for a robot wasn't exactly a simple matter; besides, they didn't care as long as they could perform for the kids) and Bonnie was  _ pretty _ sure Spring wasn't someone who'd get hung up on cash). But clearly it had some intrinsic value, for its safety to be so important to the typically levelheaded rabbit.  
By the time he'd got to the ground, Freddy, Sam and Springtrap were already there waiting for him. Bonnie sheepishly offered the item to the other rabbit, who snatched it up, inspected it for a moment, muttered "you're lucky it's not damaged," and stormed off. Bonnie noticed that there are still a few purple sparks in his gaze. Freddy and Bonnie looked at each other.  
"Never thought I'd ever see that." Freddy muttered as he followed Springtrap inside. Bonnie had to agree- an angry Springtrap was not something he'd ever expect, and now he felt relieved something like that was so rare.

_ I really should stop forgetting about the whole Purple Guy thing,  _ he decided as he followed Freddy and Sam back into the pizzeria,  _ Spring could do some real damage if he wanted to…  
_ Bonnie was _not_ looking forward to the rabbit's revenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Welcome to...this mess, I guess. I don't know. What am I doing.
> 
> This one is... non-canon to the series. Yeah. But the character's personalities are the same.  
> I was going to actually state what the object was, and then I didn't. Ah well, it's a spoiler for _Golden Echoes_ anyway. Actually this whole OS is a spoiler for _Golden Echoes_ , so who am I kidding. Why do I care.
> 
> Ehhh...whatever. I'm tired. I don't know what I'm doing.


	2. Smoke and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another time, another place, another universe, William Afton's soul lingers to the end. And Spring is tired. So tired. Henry is too. It's time to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and bittersweet. It's far closer to canon than _Golden Echoes_ is- basically it takes place at the end of FFPS.

A whispering voice echoed through the building, silky and smooth.

_ "You played right into our hands. Did you really think that this job just fell out of the sky for you? No. This was a gift, for us. You gathered them all together in one place, just like he asked you to. All of those little souls, in one place, just for us, a gift. Now we can do what we were created to do, and be complete! I will make you proud, daddy! Watch, listen, and be full." _

An animatronic listened to her as he crawled through the vents. He was  _ so close,  _ he could feel it…

_ "Connection terminated. I'm sorry to interrupt you, Elizabeth, if you still even remember that name, but I'm afraid you've been misinformed. You are not here to receive a gift, nor have you been called here by the individual you assume. Although you have indeed been called…" _

The once-rabbit heard something shifting up ahead, sensed for body heat. Good. He had always sworn Henry would pay.

_ "You have all been called here into a labyrinth of sounds and smells, misdirection and misfortune. A labyrinth with no exit, a maze with no prize. You don't even realize that you're trapped. Your lust for blood has driven you in endless circles, chasing the cries of children in some unseen chamber always seeming so near, yet somehow out of reach. But you will never find them. None of you will. This is where your story ends."  _

He could hear the echo from the lag between his speaking and it coming through the intercom. He crawled faster, his broken arm held close to his body.

_ "And to you, my brave volunteer, who somehow found this job listing not intended for you: although there was a way out planned for you, I have a feeling that's not what you want. I have a feeling that you are right where you want to be. I am remaining as well. I am nearby. This place will not be remembered, and the memory of everything that started this can finally begin to fade away, as the agony of every tragedy should. _

"Cowards," the monster muttered. Had the vent gotten longer? Why was off so hot, all of a sudden? Whatever. It didn't matter. He would have his revenge.

_ "And to you monsters trapped in the corridors, be still and give up your spirits. They don't belong to you. For most of you, I believe there is peace and perhaps more, waiting for you after the smoke clears. Although, for one of you, the darkest pit of Hell has opened to swallow you whole, so don't keep the Devil waiting, old friend." _

"You're talking to me aren't you. Like I'll be still with  _ you  _ in the building, you horrible, treacherous worm."

_ "My daughter, if you can hear me, I knew you would return as well. It's in your nature to protect the innocent. I'm sorry on that day, the day you were shut out and left to die, no one was there to lift you up into their arms the way you lifted others into yours. And then, what became of you. I should have known you wouldn't be content to disappear, not my daughter. I couldn't save you then, so let me save you now. It's time to rest; for you, and for those you have carried into your arms. This ends for all of us. End communication.'' _

The creature busted out a wall of the vent and clambered into the room to find an aging man surrounded by flames. The animatronic stumbled forward, and the man simply rose his head and watched. Enraged by his apathy, Scraptrap rose his arm to deliver the final blow.

Something stirred, something that he had thought had faded away...when exactly? He couldn't remember. Everything was getting fuzzy. Why was he here? Right.  
Revenge on… whatever this guy had done.  
His arm didn't move. Then it slowly lowered itself.  _ It  _ was fighting him. He didn't know what  _ it  _ was. He just knew  _ it  _ was going to rob him of his victory. 

Everything was fading. He was ebbing away, his soul burning until nothing would be left. Again he tried to kill the human, and again  _ it  _ held him back, and he was burning away, until only  _ it  _ was left…

***

Henry watched as the burning purple hatred ebbed from Scraptrap's eyes, leaving them a dull silver. The remaining arm lowered. He focused on Henry, and he knew it was no longer William in there- just the AI, broken and shattered and torn to pieces but somehow still going, still there. Despite the situation, Henry couldn’t help but smile.  
“Hey there, Bon,” he hadn’t slipped into the old Fredbear persona for decades, but it still felt familiar, “sorry it had to end like this.” The rabbit’s mouth shifted into what once would have been a smile. Scraptrap- Spring Bonnie- walked around and sat down, leaning against Henry’s chair, his head in Henry’s lap. He started to stroke the little plush still remaining, trying to comfort the old animatronic as best he could.  
They sat like that for a while, as smoke scorched Henry’s throat and flames started to melt Spring Bonnie’s endoskeleton.  
“Henry? If you see Fredbear… Tell him I love him.” Henry’s heart broke. Spring Bonnie genuinely thought that he was going to hell.  
“No, Spring,” Henry found it hard to breathe, let alone speak, but he managed, “I’ll tell him you’re coming. I’ll tell him you’re coming.” His last words came out as a whisper, and he felt his life ebb away.


	3. Purple Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another timeline, Fredbear, now Gold, accompanies the Classic animatronics (although not JJ or the Puppet) to Fazbear's Fright. However, he isn't the only one to stick around.

The first thing Bonnie noticed was its eyes. Strange and alien, they burned with an unnerving purple light. They flicked from animatronic to animatronic, cold and calculating. Bonnie didn’t like it- it was as if the animatronic was sizing them up.

Chica had the thought to shine a light on it, illuminating the newcomer. The green plush was mouldy, stained, and torn to shreds. The endoskeleton was clearly visible, slightly misshapen and coated in rust. One ear had been broken off at the joint; the other hadn’t fared much better. It had no bowtie, no prop. The suit looked like something had clawed at it, though by what and why Bonnie didn’t know. 

“Bonnie?” came a whisper behind him. The bunny turned to see Gold staring straight past him at the damaged animatronic. The old bear’s face was a mix of grief and shock.  
_ Bonnie.  _ Not the lavender rabbit that bore the name now; the original, who had been Gold’s partner back when he was in use. Golden Bonnie, maybe? Bonnie realized he didn't actually know what prefix they had been given. They were the first, so maybe they hadn’t been given any.

Golden Bonnie’s head was cocked to one side, clearly responding to Gold. His hands were clasped behind his back, and he seemed to be swaying slightly. His mouth had been stretched into a skulllike grin. He seemed surprisingly calm for someone who had apparently decayed, been abandoned, and now being reunited with his old partner. There was little emotion that Bonnie could discern, but he saw neither joy nor pain. It was honestly giving him the creeps, and he felt his purple fur stand on end.

“Bonnie?” Gold asked again, louder this time. The rabbit clearly heard him, making eye contact for a solid ten seconds and sending invisible creatures crawling under Bonnie’s suit. Then the rust-covered robot chuckled.  _ Chuckled.  
_ “Still holding on to the pathetic sheds of your miserable past?” The rabbit’s voice was cruel and cutting, laden with a thick British accent for some inexplicable reason. Bonnie felt Gold tense behind him, but Golden Bonnie seemed quite relaxed, even leaning in the doorway.  
“Honestly, I shouldn’t be surprised,” it continued, “you  _ were  _ based off Henry, and the man was  _ fascinatingly  _ weak-willed. Especially after your little Bite…”  
Gold gave a small whimper. Foxy looked as bewildered as Bonnie felt.  
“Er… tha’ was th’ Mangle, matey.”  
Golden Bonnie’s grin seemed to widen further as the head turned. “Oh, he didn’t tell you? That  _ is  _ rich. No, I’m talking about his little Bite of ‘83, not the one from ‘87… didn’t it get you retired? It was his birthday, wasn’t it? How old was your victim, anyway? Six? Seven?  
“Eh, who cares,” he continued as Bonnie opened his mouth. His head was spinning?  _ Another Bite? Involving Gold? That nobody ever mentioned? And the victim was a  _ kid _?!  _ “Brat’s dead, isn’t he? Idiot. Shouldn’t have gotten too close to the  _ ever _ -so-harmless teddy bear. Should’ve known better. Ah, well. Learned his lesson, I suppose.”  
Bonnie growled. He wasn’t sure who he was angrier at- Gold for killing a kid and hiding it, or Golden Bonnie for clearly not caring, even taunting the long-dead child.  
Gold certainly seemed upset.  
“Bonnie, please..”  
“Oh, no,” the green rabbit waved his hand airily, “I really prefer Springtrap, you know? The idiots who made this place came up with it. Only intelligent thing they ever did. It’s quite fitting, really. Very clever. They were so  _ proud  _ when they came up with it, patting each other on their little backs. Still.” He made a show of inspecting his nonexistent fingernails.  
Bonnie was seriously starting to hate the older rabbit. He had no regard for children’s life, he was casually taunting everyone under the sun, he was being unnecessarily cruel to Gold, and his purple eyes didn’t sit right with the lavender bunny. They just felt  _ off,  _ somehow.  
Actually, the whole thing seemed off. 

“Ah well, as much as I’d  _ love  _ to stay and chat, I really have better things to be doing. Ta-ta!” He turned and walked off, disturbingly smoothly- there wasn’t even a limp.

The moment he was out of earshot, Freddy put his fist through the wall right next to Gold’s head.  
“What does he  _ mean _ , Bite of ‘83?!”

***

“I- it was an accident. His head was but in my mouth by a bunch of bullies,” Gold babbled. “He- he was scared of animatronics. He was crying- there was a malfunction- it all happened so fast. There was so much blood- I couldn’t open my mouth- his skull was crushed- I couldn’t do anything. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it just- it hurt.” He glanced up at Freddy, even though Gold was physically taller. God, he hated this- the feeling of  _ guilt  _ that always came up whenever he remembered the Bite. It was an accident, he knew that, but that didn’t help. Especially when it was his  _ partner  _ bringing it up.  
If that even  _ was  _ his partner anymore.

“I- I don’t think that was the original AI talking,” he admitted. “I think, maybe… he’s been possessed. By something. I don’t know.” He recalled those purple eyes- filled with so much malice and cruelty- and felt a chill run down his metal spine.  
“You sure?” Bonnie asked. “What’s your proof?”  
Gold began counting the differences.  
“His voice was all wrong- he never had a British accent, and his voice should be higher. He’s acting extremely malicious and cruel- hell, he’s  _ enjoying  _ it. He’s treating human life as a  _ joke _ . That’s something the real Spring Bonnie would  _ never  _ do- I’m serious!” he said, catching the look on Bonnie’s face. “He’s genuinely insulting  _ everyone  _ under the sun, he’s going out of his way to be condescending, and his  _ eyes aren’t supposed to be purple _ .”  
“They aren’t? You sure?” Bonnie seemed doubtful.  
“Bonnie, if you added together all the time I spent staring into his eyes, it would probably measure in months.” Gold told him flatly. “If my memory says they used to be green, then they used to be green.” Bonnie raised his hands.  
“Okay then. Jeez.” Bonnie raised his paws, taking a step back. 

“Wait- why did you spend so much time staring at his eyes?”  
Gold didn’t answer. His feelings toward his old partner were  _ private. _

***

Gold had excused himself, and gone off on his own. He knew the others were hesitant about letting anyone else go solo while the whatever-it-was was running rampant in Spring Bonnie’s body (with seemingly no resistance, which worried him), but he couldn’t handle being with anyone else right then. They wouldn’t  _ understand _ . 

They wouldn’t understand what it was like to have someone you loved with all your heart, who danced with you in the moonlight and played as you hummed and who felt like your other half. They wouldn’t understand how it felt to be torn away from that someone, only to find him years later, broken and under the control of something cruel and dangerous. They had no frame of reference for the pain Gold was feeling.  
It hurt.

He heard a low chuckle, and found his hands tightening into fists as he glared at the  _ thing  _ who thought he was entitled to the gentle rabbit’s body.  
“Who _are_ you? ”  
“Springtrap. I already told you that. Is your hearing going, Fredbear? Or maybe your comprehension skills?” The thing seemed to be smirking.   
“You know what I meant. You aren’t Spring Bonnie’s AI. So who. Are. You.”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” ‘Springtrap’’s grin seemed to widen, and Gold could see his foot rotating in a small circle.  
The movement was so strange, but so familiar. He’d seen it before.  
“William Afton.”  
‘Springtrap’s’ eyes narrowed, the hostility in the violet gaze visibly rising. He shifted slightly, and Gold realized he was holding something in one of his hands. It was carefully obscured by the body he’d stolen, but Gold could see a metallic gleam in the low light.  
“You’re the killer.” It wasn’t a question.  
‘Springtrap’ leered at him. “You’re too smart for your own good.”  
Gold turned and ran.

***

“Killer!” Frebbear gasped as he scrambled towards the Classic animatronics. “Killer- possessed- Bonnie- Afton-”  
‘Whoa! Gold, calm down.” Chica said, planting her paws firmly on Gold’s shoulders.   
“The killer- Purple Guy, whatever you want to call him- he’s possessing Spring Bonnie. His real name’s William Afton, he was co-founder- he’s the killer!”  
“That’s right.” ‘Springtrap’ stalked into the room, Purple eyes glowing with intense, malicious glee. Fredbear could see the knife held in his right hand, the savage-looking serrated blade gleaming with an eerie purple sheen.  
“Although frankly,” he continued as he walked toward Gold so  _ casually,  _ in a way that made his fur stand on end, “you lot are too irritating for your own good.  
“Now,” and here his lips twitched into a terrifying imitation of the man’s smile in life, “don’t worry. If you behave yourselves, I’ll make it quick.”  
He lunged.

***

Foxy reached him first, and Gold watched the blade cut through the air and the fur on his arm. He knew he’d had worse, but Foxy gave a screech of pain and backed up quickly, rubbing the tear with his hand.  
“Don’ let ‘im cut ye!” The pirate hollered, testing his arm. “Dunno wha’ tha’ knife does, bu’ it’s nasty!”  
Gold caught a glimpse of glowing red mist curling away from Foxy’s arm before it was pulled toward the knife and absorbed into the shimmering metal.  
“Guys!” he called. “I’m not sure, but I think that thing can damage your soul!” ‘Springtrap’ glared at him, his gaze filled with violet fire.  
“You,” he announced, “are far too smart for your own good. But don’t worry,” he continued as he lifted the knife, “it won’t hurt. Much.”

***

Before Gold knew it, the monster inside the rabbit suit had his head pinned to the wall. He could feel the blade pressing against his chest, directly above his upper spine. He didn’t want to get stabbed with that thing, but it looked like there wasn’t a way out.  
The ghost chuckled. He chuckled way too much, Gold decided.  
“Looks like that irritating little rabbit has finally given up. Good. It finally knows who’s boss. I. Win.”  
Gold stared into those glowing purple eyes, and wished he could have seen the beautiful green gaze of his lost love instead. He caught a flash in ‘Springtrap’s’ optics, a moment when the violet was gone, replaced with glittering silver.  
Then the rabbit started to scream.

It was an unholy sound, not something any living being or animatronic should ever be able to make. ‘Springtrap’ stumbled back. Gold watched as he shuddered, convulsed, the knife dropped and forgotten on the tile at Gold’s feet. He was still screaming, the sound echoing through the attraction like a thousand tortured souls.  
Gold watched in horror as the Purple Guy started tearing at his mouth, inside his mouth, flinging chunks of rotten flesh across the room. It was discoloured, and parts of it were similar to leather, although others flung ancient blood and other fluids across the room as they flew. Still more were shards of bone, the pale colour stained by the rest of the remains.  
_ Dear lord, nobody removed his corpse? No wonder he could control Bon like that! _

But the final remains of William Afton wasn’t the only thing being removed. Gold froze when he saw the glowing purple vapour start to curl out of the once-golden mask- a few wisps at first, then more and more until it was  _ pouring  _ out of the shuddering animatronic on the ground. It rose, taking on a shape that loosely imitated the human it had once been.

The thing- a ghoul, or a wraith or ghost or demon or  _ whatever  _ it was, suddenly rushed toward Gold, who was still against the wall. He twisted, barely dodging the being, and he felt his foot bump into something cold.  
The knife.

Gold didn’t think so much as act- he scooped up the cursed object, ignored the sudden, violent urges that seemed to emanate from it, and planted it firmly in the glowing violet ghost’s head. It screamed again, this time sounding even more like a thousand tortured souls, as it unravelled and faded away. Gold let himself collapse as the blade once again hit the floor.

***

He thought he’d imagined it when broken fingers twitched, but any doubt was shattered when the worn head turned, dull silver eyes slowly focusing on Gold’s own.  
“Fred?” Spring Bonnie’s voice was soft, weak, strained. But it was there, the subtly musical lilt still underlying it.  
“I’m here,” he said softly, pulling himself over to his partner. He wasn’t sure if the Classic animatronics were still there. He  _ was  _ sure that he didn’t care.  
He wasn’t sure how he wound up with Bon’s head in his lap, but he didn’t mind the slightest bit.  
“What did you do?” he asked quietly, as if speaking too loudly would scare the quiet moment away.  
“Let him gai-ai-ain access t- the pai-ai-ain receptoooors.” Spring’s voice was glitching, Gold noticed. Not much of a surprise, but it only served to remind him how damage his partner had sustained. He held him tighter.  
“Fredbear?” Spring Bonnie reached up to touch the bear’s cheek.  
“Please, he said softly, “call me Gold.”  
“S-Spring. Gold and S-Spring.” The rabbit’s mouth twitched.  
“Gold?”  
“Yes?”  
“S-sing with me? Foooor old time’s s-sake?”

They both sat in silence for a moment, until Gold began to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a very gay what-if scenario.
> 
> Basically, in this version of events, William stayed possessing poor Spring, and the _thing_ that happened to Fredbear, uh... didn't. Instead, he wound up with the four Classics. And in animatronic mode at some point.  
> As for the Puppet and JJ, they were probably scrapped with the rest of the Toys (although I kind of consider Puppet to be a Classic? I know she's from the wrong game, but it just kinda fits her character better I guess? IDK).
> 
> The knife is the same one Mr Stinky Eggplant Man used to stab eleven of his twelve victims. It isn't haunted itself, but it does have latent remnant that got absorbed into the metal over time, so now it's magic. And uh, capable of stabbing and destroying souls. It does possess a sliver of Afton's will (pun not intended but highly encouraged).  
> Also it's indestructible. It just is.  
> Yes, I gave the inanimate object lore. I did that a while ago, actually. Don't ask.
> 
> As for William- this is the first time I've actually written for him! And, jeez. He's kinda fun to write, but he's not a prick. He's not even a cactus. He's the _entire desert._
> 
> Anyway, Fredbear is every bit as gay as Springtrap. That kinda went without saying, but I guess it's nice to have confirmation?
> 
> Anything else? Oh, the title comes from a line in _Our Little Horror Story_ by Aviators. Great song. Even has an acoustic version, if that's more your speed.  
> It has a nice, slow, ominous vibe.


End file.
